1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a step assembly for mounting in a boat slip to facilitate movement of an individual between the dock that defines the slip and a boat moored in the slip. More particularly, this invention pertains to a step assembly which is mountable in the corner of a slip, and which incorporates at least one tread member that is disposed at a level below the level of the upper surface of the dock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat docks are often provided with boat slips for mooring boats. A boat slip is typically defined by a boat dock having at least two dock sections that intersect to define a corner of the slip. Boat slips can also be defined by three dock sections such that the dock borders the slip on three sides, and the slip defines two corners. Whereas boat slips are provided to facilitate the movement of individuals between the dock defining the slip and boats moored at the dock, often the disparity in the height of the upper surface of the dock and the height of the deck of the boat can make such movement difficult. This disparity can be particularly pronounced where the dock is located in a body of water where there are significant shifts in the water levels due to tides, or due to artificial changes in water levels as is common in the case of reservoirs. Ladders secured to the dock have been used to provide a means for boat users to move between the dock and the deck of a boat, but ladders can be difficult to use, particularly for an individual who is carrying something, or an individual who does not have the necessary physical dexterity climb up or down a ladder. Moreover, such ladders are generally mounted on the portion of the dock which forms the side of the slip and can take up useful slip space, and also can be an undesirable obstacle when a boat is being pulled into the slip.
Therefore, there is a need for a device or apparatus which facilitates the movement of boat users between a dock defining a boat slip and the deck of a boat moored in the slip. There is also a need for such a device that does not require great physical dexterity to use, and which takes up little useable space in the boat slip.